Report 1833
Report #1833 Skillset: Skill: Bruising Org: Gaudiguch Status: Submitted Oct 2017 Problem: Bruising mechanics have a huge drawback compared to bleeding where someone with large bruising can effectively use a turtle defense (ex: spamming reflect/timeslip/avoid) to give them time to cure themselves up, and incur no penalties for doing so aside from not attacking. This allows the victim to reset any progress a bruising opponent made while usually resetting whatever progress they made, essentially starting the fight from scratch. This generally effects bruising monks more than BC/Cav because BC have passive modifiers that allow them to give more health pressure with the more bruising the victim has, and Cav can also give bleeding which provides passive health pressure even if the victim turtles. Because of this, it is usually better to just remain in the same room and turtle defensively, as opposed to running away from the opponent. This goes against the whole purpose of the bruising mechanic which is to force enemies to run and then punish them when they do. 9 R: 4 Solution #1: Add a tenderise-like ability to bruising monk specs to match the scaling damage bonuses of Bonecrusher's Tenderise. Ability should be a passive buff like tenderise. 2 R: 9 Solution #2: Courtesy of Bandeon: In addition to sol1, victim takes a bruising tic when applying ice if they cure an affliction. Bruising will -not- tic if you do not cure an aff (so no tics for just curing wounds or if there is no ice aff present on the limb). Suggested to have no cooldown (since there is a natural cooldown between ice's balance and possible ice delays based on the aff cured, wound state, or monk modifiers). 5 R: 7 Solution #3: In addition to sol1, allow defensive abilities to trigger bruising along with offensive skills and movement. This will respect the cooldown currently imposed on offensive skills. Player Comments: ---on 10/12 @ 02:57 sets as pending ---on 10/12 @ 16:04 writes: I'm not a fan of solution two as much as solution 1 because it then forces monks down an ice build path for optimum damage. I like that currently most monks have a strong and viable ice, dust and slush stack that works well in group combat. Linking their damage in directly to ice would force them to favour ice building for groups. ---on 10/12 @ 17:17 writes: In response to Veys comment, Ice was selected for the fact that the bruising issue is a part of all bruising based specs, not just monk based specs. Because of this, solutions had to reflect changes that would benefit monks and knights. In this case, Ice was the only real option. Another idea that was floated around was forcing a bruise tic every 6 seconds if the victim had not taken any bruise tic in that time. Would that have been more acceptable for you? I originally was going to include this solution, but changed it in favour of current Sol2 because I felt that was essentially just making it a better version of bleed (because it now gave passive pressure if the target decided to turtle, while providing the active pressure if they decided to run) so you were at least gaurenteed tics every 6 seconds, but possibly more often should the target resume offensive actions or movement actions. I felt this was a bit too much, as the goal was more to make bruising on par with bleeding, not making it much better. Do you have any suggestions for Sol2? ---on 10/14 @ 19:06 writes: Hmm I don't really think bonecrushers need a bruising damage buff. There is no brusing issue for them. They have tenderise already and can take advantage of it without solution 2. Cav is the only spec that that this could apply to slightly and well they have the choice to build bleeding instead and to my eyes are specifically left out of the damage route due to their strong hinder and two instant kill routes. Not having a damage route is an acceptable weakness of their spec. The problem statement does not apply to warriors and this feels to me as a monk problem. Which is why I favour solution 1 as it gives monks what they need to take advantage of brusing without also forcing them down a set affliction route or buffing the additional group damage of non monk/warrior ice afflictions. EG druids, shamans, beastmastery, woods etc. ---on 10/18 @ 21:22 writes: I agree that this is a problem, but I don't agree with any of the solutions. Sol 3 would be reasonable on its own, but not when combined with sol 1. ---on 10/21 @ 00:59 writes: I really wish this report had more than one solution. ---on 10/21 @ 04:41 writes: Monks already have a built in method of doing more damage - doing less afflictions. This was the opportunity cost decided on when monk damage was reduced. I don't think making an exception is warranted nor a good idea (I have a feeling the double whammy of high bruising and using basic attacks would lead to some pretty scary things). If you're convinced more damage will solve the problem (for the record - I'm not convinced it would solve the problem anyway, only buff bruising monks in group combat) then that already exists. I don't think additional passive damage for building bruising is warranted. ---on 10/26 @ 21:11 writes: I'd disagree with your previous comment stated Ejderha. Bleeding monks are clearly superior at damage than brusing monks right now. This problem and solution will be addressed in this report. I feel this is a fair report to bring brusing monks up to bleeding monks level. ---on 10/28 @ 01:59 writes: Ok